Films based on Supergirl
Steel Angel Japanese Title: スティールエンジェル Airdate: August 11, 2006 The pressman， and warehouse autumn Caren is a super-heroine， and steel angel who came flying from outskirts of to tell the truth far space. Caren that loving beautiful the earth doesn’t stop kept fighting against evil to defend human race’s peace every day. However， there were people who thought such steel angel’s activity to be hateful. Woman president Retscsnoki Luisa of the Retscsnoki financial clique did not like by the heroine who misted her existence， and was wishing to its. And， it knows the existence of the Dr. Roiz who similarly thinks the heroine’s activity to be unpleasant. Luisa succeeds in making heroine’s weak point pried setting the Dr. Roiz. Heroine’s weak point is obtained by using abundant financial powers and， and it forces it on the doctor， and Luisa who has a variety of blame tools made forces on it the further criticism of the heroine who weakens by using Sraim etc. and forces the loyalty the stick that used the Chris right ore on doing as attaching. Caren rejects Luisa’s demand though pants painfully. Luisa keeps criticizing obstinately， and afflicting Caren. Moreover， the union that Caren captured before by two villains becomes reinforced man and attacks Caren by Luisa. Caren does escape really from this pinch， and can defend peace in the earth? Astro Girl Japanese Title: アストロガール 'First Movie: Astro Girl SEASON-1' Airdate: December 21, 2007 Born in the far-away vanished planet， a beautiful girl who has superhuman powers travels to the Earth. The name is Astro Girl; She is strong as a train.She flies up in the sky.Her body bounces back bullets. She lives an ordinary life，disguising herself as a reporter and her mission is catch a drug lord. In the meantime， an invader arrives from outer space. It is the space monster Dosbellion who destroyed Planet Astro. Dosbellion has a stone named Minerva that harms Asrto Girl’s body. During the fight， Desbellion uses his bowgun and shoots arrows made of Minerva stone，only weapon that penetrates her body. For the first time in her life， Astro Girl feels a pain and humiliated. And there is the mysterious big man. Astro Girl must fight her way through in this big crisis! 'Second Movie: Astro Girl SEASON-2' Airdate: January 11, 2008 The Gaia Lady Japanese Title: ガイアレディー Airdate: May 08, 2009 Izumi Koushin as a righteous heroine protects the peace of the earth， but she usually engages as a newspaperwoman. Dr. Matsudo has been opposing against the Gaia-Lady for a long time. And a plan named ”The Human Race Capturing Plan” by Dr. Matsudo is always interfered by the Gaia-Lady， but one day he finds out a weakness of the Gaia-Lady. Dr. Matsudo plots to beat the Gaia-Lady after he enfeebles her with light of the Greept Crystal， and also he creates a female monster named the Gorgon-Lady from the Greept Crystal and makes her to fight against the Gaia-Lady. And now the Gaia-Lady is driven into a pinch! She is bound and is tortured by Dr. Matsudo and the Gorgon-Lady. BAD END Mighty Girl Japanese Title: マイティーガール Airdate: April 09, 2010 Ever since the day when her planet was destroyed， Mighty Girl has been fighting the evil using her beautiful， mighty strong body， to protect the earth. One day， however， Mighty Girl encounters a woman dressed exactly like her. She is Black Mighty， a clone created by Mighty Girl’s mortal enemy Kilner. This is a do-or-die fight for Black Mighty， and Mighty Girl loses a battle against her clone. Even though victorious， Black Mighty cannot free herself from the clutches of Kilner， who forces her into servitude. The fact is， Kilner is planning to start a new business， manufacturing Mighty Girl clones， but instead of the uncooperative and rebellious prototype Black Mighty， Kilner needed someone obedient， who knows the meaning of “subjugation.” Cold-blooded Kilner plans to create a database for his new clones by beating up Mighty Girl and recording what she feels. Mighty Girl has to endure Kilner’s supersonic psychic attack， but can she really defeat her old enemy Kilner and save Black Mighty? Her doomed fate is now at hand when a huge war machine confronts her.... Super Justy 3 Japanese Title: スーパージャスティー 3 Airdate: June 11, 2010 Chris Rutt， a high school student， who has stayed in Japan from the United States， wakes up to her special abilities when a monster attacks and strangles her. Superheroines， Power Angel and Wonder Jaenne， happen to walk by the scene and ask her to join their team called Super Justy. Chris， with the strong sense of justice， calls herself Super Athena and starts getting rid of bad guys. But an evil terrorist appears out of nowhere and threatens them! The killer cyborg tries to steal their special abilities， gives them hard times. The cold-blood monster enjoys their agony and scream， stomps them， beats them up， strangles them and finally gives domination attack to their white， gorgeous bodies. However the cyborg’s attack is only the begining of their suffering. A man named Ebeast， 6’3 tall， with the same special capabilities entraps the three superheroines into the hell! The American heroines’s scream continue echoing endlessly in Japan! How is the three girls’s fate going to be? Star Lady Japanese Title: スター☆レディ Airdate: December 24, 2010 The girl， found by accident by the Hoshizaki couple， had emerged from the meteorite falling from the universe， and she has grown under their loving care. Her name is Maria Hoshizaki. Not an earthling， Maria has an unusual power. To put her power to good uses for preserving peace on Earth， she has come to Tokyo where crimes are rampant. One afternoon， Maria’s workplace colleague， Natsumi Ayukawa， gets robbed by a burglar. Overhearing her scream for help， Maria turns into Star☆Lady and rescues her out. The burglar is a news reporter who is intent on disclosing the wrongdoings of Tendo Concern where the two of them are employed. The reporter gets killed by Tendo， and Natsumi happens to record the scene of the killing by accident. Natsumi is chased after by Tendo’s underlings. Maria again goes for her rescue as Star☆Lady!! Tendo， however， revamps his body to turn into Steel Man to stand against Maria! Brave Girl Japanese Title: ブレイブガール Airdate: January 14, 2011 Brave Girl is a superheroine with an iron body who can move at a super speed. She has been following the strange cases of famous athletes who suddenly went missing. A clue leads her to Dr. Hasukusu， a system engineering expert. She visits the renowned doctor’s house to interview him， but what she finds there is the dead body of a missing athlete. Brave Girl gets caught discovering the crime by the doctor， but powerful and strong， she quickly fights back the doctor and nearly captures him. However， her attack is interrupted by the radiating waves of the Kryptolyn ore， the only weakness of Brave Girl. The doctor then attaches a necklace he has created from the Kryptolyn ore to Brave Girl. He intends to use the captured girl as a guinea pig by having her fight Undead Ziva， and to gauge the strength of his newly invented biological weapon. Ziva beats up Brave Girl with its devastating power coupled with a body that doesn’t feel pain. She gets an unexpected chance to win the battle， however， when Ziva’s Undead virus begins to spread inside her body through the wounds. Only during this brief moment she can exert the power that surpasses Ziva’s. Can Brave Girl defeat Ziva in the end? Can she survive the Undead virus? Mighty Honey (Leona) Japanese Title: マイティーハニー Airdate: January 13, 2012 Leona transforms into Mighty Honey to fight villains every time they appear. After hearing her acquaintance reporter Tanabe remark that it is no good to have people rely too much on Mighty Honey because she settles every problem， she decides not to transform as much as possible in solving incidents. Learning that the wicked trader Sayama Kogyo is disposing of highly poisonous industry refuse unlawfully， Leona and Tanabe start deep cover investigation to discover that a pair of wicked aliens pulls strings behind the Sayama Kogyo operation! Leona turns into Mighty Honey and keeps fighting， but the wicked aliens inject a fluid developed from the refuse and transform into mutants. Mighty Honey gets slugged by the super-power mutant， knocked out and captured. Leona is tortured but rescued by Tanabe who has broken out. On learning that the mutant specter is after the president’s life， Leona goes out again to confront the mutant specter! Mighty Honey (Sayaka) Japanese Title: マイティーハニー Airdate: May 10, 2013 Sayaka， a lowly assistant detective， has been in search of a missing dog in the park. There， she happens to come across a fighter just about to assault a girl. Sayaka runs after the fighter ready to pounce upon the girl. She gets into a big trouble as the fighter’s sword swings upon her. In that instant， a mysteriously dressed specter jumps in to fend off the sword. Pronouncing that he is Mighty Master， the specter tells Sayaka that he has come down to lend power to brave people. Turned into Mighty Honey from that day， Sayaka sets out to fighting with crooked Emperor Brunos... Her first tough enemy is Lidhara with the nifty battling skills. Later， she fights with herculean specter Ballaon and dazzling specter Pastol and encounters a corps of specters of Emperor Brunos in the final battle... Star Princess Sophia Japanese Title: スタープリンセス・ソフィア Airdate: September 13, 2013 Himeno Kisaki was found wandering around in the city five years ago， and grew up in an orphanage. But with the help of her friend Jun Maikawa， she was able to relieve the solitude. Himeno has supernatural powers but the director of the orphanage prohibited her from using them. On average days， Jun protects Himeno with her karate skills but when a monster called Plandon attacks， she had no chance of protecting her. Himeno breaks the promise and transforms to save her best friend from the monster. Unfortunately， it is difficult to get an understanding from Jun because she believes she is not trusted. After Jun and Himeno have a quarrel， two women appear and explains her about Himeno’s true identity. They say Himeno is actually Princess Sophia from the Planet Clapter. When she was escaping from the coup d’etat， she lost her memories. Most importantly， she is the only one who knows where the super weapon to rule the universe is hidden. And that was exactly the reason why they had come all the way to Earth. But Himeno senses the two women are thinking of no good. She transforms into Star Princess， but she loses against a monster， and gets tortured. What is going to happen to Himeno and Jun?.. Spandexer Japanese Title: スパンデクサー 'First Movie: Spandexer' Airdate: August 08, 2014 Princess Maria is the only survivor of the Planet Alphalpha. She flees to Earth to stop Doctor God from dominating the world. But one day， Kenya brings home a Terrarium Ore from Planet Alphalpha’s core. Doctor God hypnotizes Kenya and finds out about Spandexer’s weakness. The mad scientist then creates a cyborg made of the Terrarium Ore to finally stop the superheroine. She loses against it and gets captured. Doctor God commands the cyborg to torture Spandexer by licking her and forcing her to drink its spit. They try to kill her by taking time. Will Spandexer be able to stop Doctor God!? 'Second Movie: Spandexer R' Airdate: June 26, 2015 Spandexer kept destroying Doctor Human’s cyborgs. So he decides to kidnap a person who knew martial arts and to change him or her into a cyborg! And so， Mariko Shinano， Spandexer’s friend who is a female wrestler， gets kidnapped in front of Spandexer’s eyes! Doctor Human has doubts about how Spandexer arrived early when they tried to kidnap Mariko. Mariko is tortured and she speaks of a female investigator named Alisa， aka Spandexer! The superheroine goes to save Mariko but it was too late. She had been turned into a cyborg named Zarla. Zarla battles against her friend and captures her! Now Spandexer is tortured by Doctor Human because he needs data to create a more powerful cyborgs. The heroine is then forced to fight against Zarla. But Zarla retrieves her memories of the past and tries to save Spandexer but…! 'Third Movie: Spandexer A' Airdate: July 14, 2017 Spandexer A, one of Spandexer who are called space police, chased space criminal Bemul and his family to come to the Earth. She saves Mejiro， an investigator on the Earth, who were chased by Bemul but she lets Bemul get away. Spandexer A cooperates with Mejiro to beat Bemul. Artificial life Zora, who were created by space criminals to beat Spandexer, appears before Spandexer. Spandexer A is defeated by Zora, because Zora’s body made by the material which is Spandexer’s weakness. Spandexer is captured and violently tortured by Zora. Brutal Zora captures Mejiro and orders him to kill Spandexer A if he doesn’t want to get harmed his family. Mighty Lady Japanese Title: マイティーレディー Airdate: June 12, 2015 Numerous fighters and police officers were attacked in Neo Tokyo, where GAI (the fastest computer in the world) controls all sorts of functions. Mighty Lady gathers materials on Sato， the developer of GAI, but becomes unconscious after getting forced to take Mischiline. Sato analyses Mighty Lady and tries to create something using her super powers! When Mighty Lady wakes up, she is in the GAI room. She tries to destroy the GAI but Bizao, the monster with her super powers, attacks her… Himitsu Choujin Southern Cross Japanese Title: 秘密超人サザンクロス English Title: The Secret Superhuman Southern Cross Airdate: January 13, 2017 An actress of idol group， Miya Negoro visits to Rokuro Minatora’s private detective agency， who has solved many difficult cases, and offer Rokuro to guard her because Miya’s life is targeted. Rokuro willingly accepts her offer， but in fact， many cases have been solved by his sister Kanon’s psychic power. Miya’s case is also solved by Kanon’s ability. As a matter of fact Miya is a monster and she aims a treasure stone， named Makou-seki， which Rokuro owns now. Kanon and Rokuro are captured by Miya due to their carelessness. Miya changes her character of Phantom thief Cat and tortures them. Kanon has to stand Miya’s torture because she can’t use her psychic power before Rokuro. Then Rokuro loses his consciousness by Miya’s attack. Kanon transforms into Super Human Southern Cross and beats Cat. However more stronger enemy is approaching them… Mighty Diana Japanese Title: マイティーディアナ Airdate: December 08, 2017 Mighty Diana, an investigator of the planet Mighty is called space police. She calls herself Maki Kariya on the Earth and works as a magazine writer. However, Witch Zeora who used to be captured and prisoned by Mighty Diana, appears before Diana. Zeora captures Takagi, Maki’s senior colleague, to lure Maki. Zeora wears costume made by Cripter Ore which is weak point of Mighty Diana and orders Maki to transform Mighty Diana. She feels exhaustion and suffering by seeing Zeora’s appearance. Diana can’t fight with Zeora satisfactory. Diana is punished by Zeora and loses her consciousness. Zeora binds Diana and violently tortures her. Category:Supergirl Page